1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card ejecting mechanism and a mobile communication terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a card ejecting mechanism capable of ejecting a card mounted at a body and opening a cover for covering the card by one operation in a push manner, and a mobile communication terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile communication terminal including a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. is an electronic device to perform a wireless transmission/reception or to provide information to a user while the user moves.
As information communication technique and memory technique develop, a mobile communication terminal is being provided with a function to transceive or view multimedia. For instance, the mobile communication terminal is provided with a function for reproducing a moving image file such as a video on demand (VOD) or a game, a function for reproducing a music file such as an MP3, or a function for receiving a television broadcasting using a satellite communication.
As the multimedia is much utilized by the mobile communication terminal, a memory for storing the multimedia is much required. However, it is difficult to unlimitedly increase a size of the memory inside the mobile communication terminal. Also, it is not necessarily preferable to increase the size of the memory for a fast data transmission.
Accordingly, an external memory mounted at an outer side of the mobile communication terminal is being much applied for a capacity increase and an easy replacement. For instance, an external card such as a secure digital (SD), a multimedia card (MMC), a smart media, etc. is mounted at the mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a card ejecting mechanism in accordance with the related art. As shown, a card inserting hole 2 is formed at one side of a body 1, and a card socket 3 for inserting a card 5 is disposed in the card inserting hole 2.
The card socket 3 has a card locking unit 4 for locking the card when the card 5 is pressed one time and unlocking the card from the card socket 3 when the card 5 is re-pressed in a push manner.
A cover 6 for protecting the card 5 from dust or an external impact is provided at one side of the card inserting hole 2.
Under the construction, in order for the card 5 to be inserted into the body 1, the cover 6 is opened and then the card 5 is inserted into the card socket 3.
Then, a certain force is applied to the card 5, so that the card 5 moves into the card socket 3. Then, if the force is removed, the card 5 is locked to the card socket 3 and thus an electrical connection between the card 5 and the body 1 is maintained.
When the card 5 has been mounted at the body 1, the cover 6 is rotated thereby to close the card inserting hole 2.
An opposite process to the above process is performed to eject the card 5 from the body 1.
First, the cover 6 is opened and then the card 5 is pushed by a certain force, thereby unlocking the card 5 from the card locking unit 4. As the result, the card 5 is ejected by an elastic member (not shown) installed in the card socket 3.
However, the related art card ejecting mechanism has the following inconvenience. That is, in order to eject the card 5 from the card socket 3, the cover 6 has to be opened and then the card 5 has to be pushed.
Furthermore, in order to push the card 5, a finger inserting portion (not shown) for inserting a user's finger has to be provided, which causes a large size of the mobile communication terminal.